The Very First Time
by NinaaaaRivera
Summary: HeYa oneshot, aftermath of the kissing scene in Heart. Warning: M rated is for something ; Enjoy!


**So I tried to do this oneshot in one day, but it turned out to need a lot more attention and it became pretty long. It's the aftermath of the kissing-scene in Heart, probably a little smuttier than the real events ;)****  
**

**Enjoy :D**

**by the way I do not own glee or something.**

* * *

Their lips came closer, only inches apart now. Naya stopped moving her head. She wasn't sure. But Heather came in for the kill and captured the smaller girl's lips with her own. She threw her arm over the Latina's shoulder and smiled into the kiss. _Finally! We're kissing! This feels so good. I love her so mu-_

''CUT!'' Ryan's voice shot through the studio. Naya and Heather didn't hear it. They were too caught up in the moment to hear everyone yelling. Dianna sighed. She knew she should've seen it coming. Ever since Naya and Heather received the script for their first TRUE kiss they both wouldn't shut up about it. Dianna and Lea had been hearing the girls ramble on about how happy their fandom was going to be, while the two of them were actually the ones that were the happiest.

Dianna and Lea had had a small talk a few days ago, about Hemo and Naya and their ''friendship''. Lea thought they were just best friends, or at least she'd said so, but Dianna knew, instinctively, that there was more behind the handholds and bear hugs and goofing around off-screen. They'd talked about the kiss and how awkward it could get. And what was happening in front of them was absolutely worse than they ever could've imagined.

Naya was running her hands across Heather's back, while the blonde was stroking Naya's cheek with her thumb, their lips still connected. Ryan looked kind of uncomfortable, not to mention the rest of the cast, so Dianna figured that it was time to break them apart. Just as she proceeded to walk towards the pair and pull them away from each other, she was stopped by Mark Salling, who was looking at her with apologetic eyes. ''Don't stop them just yet. This is their moment. We know they've been waiting for this for a long time.'' Dianna figured he was right, so she just settled for looking around the room, her eyes not wanting to see the two girls kissing in the middle of the room. They were almost fully making out right now, with Heather's hands roaming all over the smaller woman's body and soft moans coming from Naya's throat.

Apparently Ryan decided it'd been enough and walked towards the girls, nudging Naya's shoulder softly at first, but a bit more harsh after a few times. No response. He then planned something much more simple, practically screaming at both of them that ''WE DON'T NEED OFFSCREEN BRITTANA IN HERE, YOU CAN DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE AT HOME,'' before roughly pulling Heather away from Naya. Both girls were panting a bit, looking into each other's eyes with lust. ''Okay we've got the kissing scene down and I think you both need to cool off a bit, so everyone gets a 15 minute break. Be back in time though!'' Naya and Heather practically sprinted out of the studio, across the parking lot towards their shared trailer. ''Well I guess we're not going to see them back here soon…'' Dianna mumbled to Lea. ''Nope. let's go have lunch, Di. We need them for the next scene and they'll be gone for at least half an hour. And I'm hungry like hell.''

Naya pulled the door of her and Heather's trailer open and dragged the tall dancer inside, kicking the door shut with her left foot while pushing Heather further inside the trailer. When she looked up, Heather was raking her eyes all over her body, lust undeniably present in her blue eyes. They flew up to each other and started pulling at clothes, Naya getting a fistful of Heather's blue shirt while trailing wet kisses along her jawline, finally ending at her earlobe and proceeding to start sucking on it, switching between licking and biting. Heather moaned out loud, trying to let Naya know she wasn't in the mood for teasing now.

''Nayaaaaaaaa pleaaaase we only got fifte-'' she got cut off by Naya's hungry mouth crashing into her lips with impossible force. Heather moaned and felt her knees go weak, so she started to guide Naya to the couch, but Naya seemed to have other plans and pinned the dancer up against the wall, their fronts pressed together, and started attacking Heather's neck, leaving an ungodly amount of blossoming hickeys. ''Nay I need you so fucking bad, fuck me please, PLEASEE.'' Naya smirked into the crook of the blonde's neck. She just heard Heather begging to be touched by her for the first time and she already thought she'd never get enough of hearing that.

She started to pull at the hem of Heathers shirt and Heather got the hint so she lifted her arms up and Naya took the shirt off, pausing for a second to marvel about Heather's chest, covered in black lace, until Heather grunted and motioned Naya to take off her own shirt as well. The smaller girl did so and Heather's jaw fell. She'd never realized how beautiful Naya's breasts actually were, but that was probably because she hadn't seen them like this before, covered in a white laced bra with little ribbons. Naya came in for another kiss, but Heather held her back for a second, taking the time to enjoy the gorgeous body in front of her. ''You are beautiful Naya.'' Naya blushed. ''But now, I want you to fuck my brains out.''

Naya smirked. ''As you wish, my lady.'' Naya stepped forward again, pressing her body to Heather's while trailer her hand through the valley between Hemo's boobs, over her toned stomach, until she reached the elastic band of her black thong. ''NAYA RIVERA JUST FUCK ME ALREADY'' Heather shouted into Naya's ear. So Naya complied and pulled the panties down Heather's legs, dropping to her knees in the process. She looked up to the dancer's wet center and smelled the musky scent of her arousal, causing a shot of lust to shoot between her own thighs.

She trailed her fingers up and traced patterns on Hemo's thigh, slowly dragging them to the point where Heather needed them most. ''Rivera, you're such a teaaaaaaaaa-'' she wasn't able to finish her sentence because a sudden pleasure going through her whole body had caused her to shut up and clench her eyes shut. Naya was pumping one tanned finger in and out of her, licking her swollen clit at the same time. Pale hands tangled in dark hair as Naya added another finger and trailed a hand down her own body, into her own white panties which were already soaked through, and started rubbing her own very sensitive clit. She moaned softly and the vibrations that were sent to Heather's clit almost caused the tall girl to fall over the edge, but Naya let go of her clit and started licking the insides of her thighs, trailing a long path of Heather's juices mixed with her own saliva across the length of her thigh, her left hand still inside her own underwear and her right one still pumping in and out of the dancer's heat.

''Fuck Naya keep goooooing I'm so close right now.'' Heather moaned loudly every few seconds, and the sounds turned Naya on even more. At this point, Heather was having a hard time keeping herself up because her knees were becoming weaker with everytime Naya's fingers slammed inside of her, so when her knees buckled and she almost fell on top of Naya, the Latina decided that it was time they moved towards the couch. They didn't even make it halfway there, because they were both too turned on to walk, and they collapsed on the floor, settling for doing the dirty there.

Naya was laying on the floor on her back, and Heather was straddling her at first, but Naya slided further downwards so her head was positioned between Heather's thighs, and she pulled the dancer down, immediately latching onto her clit. Heather started bucking her hips at a steady rhythm, and Naya got the hint and pushed her tongue inside the girl, burying her face between slick folds, twisting and twirling her tongue around and nudging the taller girl's clit with her nose. ''Oh my god, keep going NayNay, keep going, I'm gonna come soon aahhh'' Heather screamed so loudly Naya though the whole damn cast was able to hear it. She continued her assault of the blonde's body nonetheless, and a few moments later she had the girl screaming her name as she came hard on her face.

Heather's legs were trembling so Naya removed her head and let the girl fall backwards into her arms. ''Maybe it's kind of weird to say it now, but I love you, Heather.'' Heather smiled, unable to answer while she was still trying to breath normally after the best orgasm she'd ever had.

After a few minutes her breathing had become somewhat normal and she decided to return the favor. Naya was still lying on the floor beside her, so she quickly slipped her hand inside Naya's thong without a warning, immediately feeling the pool of arousal between the girl's legs. Naya spread her legs further as soon as she felt the long, pale fingers inside of her and groaned loudly, the sound coming from the pit of her stomach as it was building up pressure. Heather was watching Naya's face, admiring the crease between her eyebrows and the way the screwed her eyes shut while she was panting heavily, desperately trying not to beg the taller girl for more.

Heather knew Naya was trying to act tough, but was actually dying inside, so she pushed her boundaries a little bit more and slowed the pace of her hand, while bringing her mouth to Naya's ear, saying: ''If you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to beg me for it, Rivera.'' Naya shook her head. ''I'm never going to give in to you, Morris. You think you're the shit but you're going to have to show me that before I beg you.'' Heather gladly accepted the challenge and went down on Naya, using the little experience she had with girls to get the girl underneath her screaming.

It didn't take very long, considering Naya was used to having a guy on top of her who was slamming away with a low amount of ''feeling'' put into it. Heather didn't really know what she was doing, but she did the things that made her feel great, and they made Naya feel even better, according to the sounds that were coming out of the smaller girls' throat. ''ahhh fuck Heather, keep going.'' Heather smirked and pushed her tongue inside of Naya, driving the other girl crazy enough to finally start begging.

''Heather, please fuck me like there's no tomorrow and give me the best orgasm of my life! Please Heath, I'm BEGGING YOU!'' Heather moved her mouth up to suck at the Latina's clit, and Naya's eyes rolled back in her head, and then Heather slammed three fingers into the smaller girl without warning, and Naya started screaming as the most intense orgasm of her entire life hit her, thrusting her hips into Heather's hand and face to ride it out, but just when she thought she was finished, Heather pressed the palm of her hand to Naya's clit and she came again, even harder this time, wet fluids dripping out of her core. Heather bent over and licked them all off, enjoying the taste of the Hispanic girl.

They glanced at the clock.

''Shit''

* * *

**Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
